The Salvaging Salve & The Lulling Lube
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: A yaoi smut containing Abe Takaya & Mihashi Ren's love relationship after kiss and make out.


Title:** The Salvaging Salve and the Lulling Lube**

Disclaimer: _Ookiku Furikabutte_ is Higuchi Asa's property

Credit: thank you _Anyjen_; the idea for this fanfiction derives from your advice on lube and salve

A/N: I'd be glad to receive corrections (spelling, grammar, punctuation or information).

This is the sequel for **Kiss and Make Out **and the prequel for** Graduation Day at Nishiura High**, but can still be read on its own. Please be warned that the storyline revolves around the multiple scenes of yaoi smut, so the plot sucks. Expect lots of fluff: more kisses, wet dreams, and, naturally, the actual deed!

* * *

PART I

**The Salvaging Salve**

Mihashi Ren was immersing himself in the _õfuro_ bathtub at home. As he felt the warm water soaking his body, he let his mind wander.

Earlier that afternoon, he and Abe-kun—oops … Takaya—were sharing their first kiss and lovemaking. Takaya also asked him to call each other by given name without honorific, saying that he'd 'punish' Ren with a _kiss_ each time he called him "Abe-kun."

Even now, Ren still found it difficult to believe what happened between Takaya and him that day had been real, if not for the stinging pain in his lower region. The activity had been purely unplanned; therefore, they had used no lube, lotion, or anything which could have acted as its substitute.

Sure, Takaya had been gentleman enough to take responsibility of his action: he had escorted Ren home, and he had been very kind all the way from school to the fence of Mihashi's residence. He had been aware of how much Ren suppressed his winces from the anal pain each time the pitcher stepped. He had not asked "Are you all right?" for he could have guessed that Ren would have lied for his sake. Nevertheless, Takaya's concerned gazes had showed all the affection Ren needed.

###

As Ren toweled his hair, he heard his mother called him from downstairs, "Ren, Abe-kun is here!"

'_What! Why?'_ Ren hurriedly finished buttoning his pajama and dashed towards the doorway. His lower part hurt him again, but this was not his main concern right now; Takaya was!

When he saw his_ boyfriend _on the house entrance, he hesitated on what to call him. His mother was right there, standing next to Takaya. Eventually, after gulping, he enunciated, "G-good evening, Takaya!" He felt some blazing heat on his cheeks as he said this phrase, but decided this did not matter as long as he saw Takaya's satisfied expression.

Ren led Takaya to his bedroom. Right after he closed the door behind them, before he even had the chance to ask what had brought Takaya here, Takaya had started to kiss him. Melting in his boyfriend's embrace, Ren couldn't help but moan when their kiss ended.

"That was a kiss for complimenting your courage of calling my given name in your mother's presence," explained Takaya.

'_So … for punishment, compliment or no reason at all, Takaya will still shower me with kisses_, thought Ren. _Going out with Takaya will surely brighten my days.' _Ren smiled.

Next, Ren drew his face closer to Takaya's and leaned to kiss him. Takaya, who was more than happy to perceive Ren had this kind of initiative, returned the kiss as eagerly.

"Was that a payback kiss or something?" asked Takaya after the heated kiss came to completion.

With tints of pink, Ren shook his head. "You … always make me happy with your kisses … I want to know how you and I feel if … if I initiate the kiss."

Now it became Takaya's turn to smile: Ren had just said he had **always** been happy when Takaya kissed him! When Takaya caressed Ren's jawline, ready to launch yet another kiss, however, there was a knock on the door. Both boys quickly withdrew. Ren's mother came in to bring them snacks and drinks.

As his mother closed the door again and left, Ren wondered whether Takaya would proceed to what had been interrupted. But his boyfriend rummaged his bag instead.

"Actually I've come for this." He handed down two containers to Ren.

Ren beamed at the first container: it was a soothing salve. Takaya had not only been kind enough to escort him back home, but also went as far as concerned about his wellbeing. He imagined how embarrassing it must have been for a lone high-schooler to enter the pharmacist to look for this specific item. Furthermore, Takaya had to travel here and there after he had been sapped of energy from their make out session.

"T-thank you, Takaya."

Ren's face flushed as he noticed the second container: it was a lubricant. Did this mean Takaya was actually preparing for their next time?

Ren sank his head with gaze transfixed to the floor. He dared not steal a glance to his boyfriend after he gave him a … a … a l-lu … well…

Takaya could guess as much and was determined not to touch the subject until they really needed the lube. Now, though, there was a more pressing matter.

"Here, let me apply this." He reached for the salve.

Ren did not do a thing as Takaya unsealed the container. His heartbeats palpitated faster and harder with each step Takaya took, nevertheless. He squirmed as Takaya lowered his pants.

Temped though Takaya was to touch Ren's exposed bottoms immediately, he gathered his arms around Ren's shoulders instead. It was not a prurient embrace, but a calming one. He pecked Ren's back, even though it was covered with a pajama.

Next, positioning his mouth right behind his lover's nape, Takaya whispered "Ren, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I-I know…," replied the timid pitcher. '_But that doesn't mean I don't get embarrassed to display my butts.'_

Ren gasped as the soothingly cold salve touch his stinging aperture. This, however, was not his only reason for the gasp. The fact that it was Takaya's fingers which applied the salve, invading his inner walls once again, was the one that drove him crazy.

Takaya, meanwhile, had to fight the urge to have his way with Ren more than he was now. The sensation of his pitcher's smooth skin and Ren's sighs of pleasure almost betrayed his resolve for many times.

"See you tomorrow!" Takaya told Ren when he had returned Ren's pants back to their place. Another minute in the same room with his beloved pitcher, whose buttocks had been bare just a moment before, might really turn him into a beast.

"Um … yes, see you." Ren made his reply. He seemed to be reluctant to part from Takaya.

As Takaya approached the exit, Ren chased him. He kissed Takaya's cheek lightly and said "Thank you, Takaya!" before letting his boyfriend go.

Fortunately Takaya met no one he knew on the way home; otherwise, he would be questioned why he kept on grinning.

###

The next morning, when Ren reapplied the salve, he felt a totally different sensation from when Takaya actually did it for him. How he missed his boyfriend so bad…

While biking to school, Ren mused on how his team mates would react when he called "Takaya." His mother assumed that the two of them had become closer friends and considered this a good thing, but his team mates wouldn't be fooled that easily. Ren couldn't focus his mind fully on this issue, however, since the friction between the bicycle saddle and his bottoms as he pedaled induced some proctalgia, severe enough to be concerned about.

At school, before the Nishiura boys started their morning practice, Ren's eyes scanned through the field. He could not find Takaya there and inside him there were mixed feelings of simultaneous trepidation, anticipation, disappointment and relief.

"Morning, Mihashi! You look troubled," Izumi greeted the ace pitcher.

"I … nothing. I'm fine, Izumi-kun."

But the center fielder's reply was "If you're looking for Abe, he's just helping Shinooka carrying our new equipments."

Ren felt a lump in his throat at the mention of Abe's name. Everyone in the baseball club knew how dependant he was to this catcher, but surely they did not think he and Takaya were love couple, or did they?

"Just put them right there, Abe-kun!" Ren heard Momoe's instruction from afar.

Ren turned his head and saw the one he had been wanting and not wanting to see most. The mere sight of the catcher made him blush.

Ren gulped. "G-good mmmorning…" he continued barely above a whisper, "… Takaya," he said these words while Takaya was passing him after laying the sport equipments on the designated spot, trying to make his voice as imperceptible as possible to anyone but his relevant speaking adversary. The blush on his face deepened.

Takaya smirked. But, unlike Ren whose gaze was currently fixed to the ground, Takaya noticed that some eyes were starting to focus on them. Ren's near whisper greeting raised their suspicion of a possible catcher-pitcher's after-fight make up. On the other hand, Izumi who stood barely more than a meter from them seemed to have heard Ren mentioning "Takaya" and was quite amused.

'_Rather than letting the team suspect our relationship and tease Ren, I might as well let them know now.' _With this in thought, Takaya moved closer to his lover, said, "Good morning, Ren!" and leaned to kiss the pitcher—_his_ pitcher. He even placed his hands on Ren's back to prevent the nervous boy from running away.

It was neither a long-lingering kiss burnt with passion nor a swift feather-light kiss often exchanged between relatives, but a kiss that lasted just enough to be witnessed.

All who were in the field were astounded; Oki even dropped his bat. Nevertheless, seconds later, some managed to blink and got back to their activities, while others responded to this show.

When they broke the kiss, Takaya wore a satisfied smile; he had just marked his "property." Now no one would dare to snatch Ren without facing him in the open—not even Tajima, who, despite his lack of interest in Ren from romantic angle, managed to understand the pitcher better than the rest of the team. A part of Takaya was actually happy to see how Ren could get along well with their team mates, yet his darker side could not deny the jealousy that bit him each time this other catcher accomplished something he couldn't with Ren.

Ren, contrarily, could not muster his courage to face anyone. He had been oblivious of the world the moment Takaya's lips brushed against his own. Yet now that their kiss had ended and his senses had returned to him, he realized that he was in one of the most embarrassing situations in his life. He shut his eyes tight and buried himself in Takaya's embrace, clinging on the catcher's shirt. Takaya snaked his fingers in Ren's hair and pecked his beloved's scalp. Only then, Ren calmed down a little. No matter what the situation might be, he'd be okay as long as Takaya was on his side.

Tajima let out a loud whistle, which was quickly hushed by Hanai. Izumi beamed with joy. Mizutani nudged Sakaeguchi, "See, I told you!" Momoe grinned widely. Shinooka covered her mouth with both hands. Shiga adjusted his glasses. Hamada and some members of his cheering squad, who dropped by to watch the baseball club practice, sang the school hymn to congratulate the new couple.

When the team formed a circle and meditated, Ren couldn't concentrate. The scene of Abe kissing him with everyone watching kept replaying in his mind. Worse still, there was also some voice reverberating inside his head "I, Abe Takaya, take you, Mihashi Ren, to be my wedded wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish—" NO! What on earth was he thinking about?! Just because Takaya kissed him in public, it didn't mean they'll get m-mm-marr...Oh God! Why did such silly idea even come to his brain? They didn't even have their first date yet!

But he did not need to wait for long for the date request. "Ren…," he heard Takaya called after practice, before they were heading to the locker room, "… are you free this Sunday?"

* * *

PART II

**The Wet Dreams**

On Monday, while changing his outdoor shoes with the indoor _uwabaki_ ones, Takaya heard other students" conversation from behind the row of lockers. One of the girls happened to have her first date yesterday too.

"It was like a dream," she told her friends.

Takaya personally, inwardly, disagreed with this. Everything had been so real to him: every stolen glance, every nervous touch, every passionate kiss, every beam of joy… Truly, he never appreciated how extraordinary an ordinary amusement park could turn out to be before he spent his time there in Ren's company.

###

That evening, everyone had gone home, except for the two souls who occupied the Nishiura baseball club room.

Something was definitely wrong here. Takaya was calling him "Mihashi" instead of "Ren", but it wasn't quite like the old times. There was something in his tone—something wanton; in fact, never Ren dared to imagine that his boyfriend could be _this_ seductive.

Takaya led Ren to the nearby table so that the latter leaned on it on his stomach. There, he started to undo Ren's pants and lower them to ankle-height.

Ren shuddered, but said nothing. It was not his nature to say "no" to Takaya in comment, suggestion, instruction, bidding, order, or anything he said at all. He merely gulped when Takaya yanked his shirt, spread the cheeks of his bottom, traced his anal groove and rimmed his hole with his tongue. He wanted to tell his boyfriend "No, that's dirty!" but when he glanced and perceived the upper part of Takaya's head emerging from the crook between his bottoms, the only sound that came out of his mouth was a low moan.

The anilingus was soon followed by fingering. Ren gripped the edge of the table as Takaya's relentless fingers did whatever they pleased inside his private tunnel. More moans of pleasure escaped from his mouth.

When Takaya withdrew his fingers to replace them with his shaft, Ren cast an anxious glance; the last time Takaya penetrated him was painful. And, sure enough, Ren made a jerky movement the moment Takaya's dick whumped his rectum. The sharp twinge of anguish was present this time too, but rapture that followed compensated for it with lots of interests. Ren tipped his head back as his boyfriend's thick column of flesh progressed deeper and deeper into his innermost cavern.

Ren thought being taken from the back, like how dogs and many other animals mated, would be downright scary. But with Takaya today, he was unsure which was scarier: the rear entrance or if Takaya quitted the rear entrance coupling. When Takaya's dick pierced him, he sensed there was not only flesh invasion but also flow of affection on each thrust. Takaya's legs shoved his own; to and fro they went continually despite his weakened stance. Yet, strangely, this gave him another form of gratification. As Takaya's twin balls bounced against his crotch, the world whirled around him. There was only him and Takaya; everything else blurred into nothingness.

"Ta … haa … ka … ahh … yaaa…!"

Takaya's hands were on Ren's hips now, rocking them to match the pace of his penetration. He kept on plunging his manhood into his lover's moist flesh, fiercer with each movement. One of his hands recurrently stroked the length of his partner's genital while simultaneously focusing on the backdraft that was building itself inside him. As Takaya filled Ren with his seeds, he secured Ren's body onto his own by embracing him on the chest with his other hand.

"Aaaaahhh…!

Eventually, after the gush of semen left Takaya and Ren's shafts, and exhaustion took over them both, the Nishiura ace battery collapsed onto the table. Lying atop his lover, Takaya interlaced their fingers and cooed "I love you" very softly onto Ren's nape. Both were panting, so the three words were almost imperceptible, but instinct got the better of Ren's hearing sensor this time, and he was more than happy to discern Takaya's confession.

Unfortunately, this happiness was not meant to last very long. Ren woke up with wet underpants. '_This erotic dream must be the aftermath of our latest kiss_,' he concluded.

Only yesterday Takaya had pinned him onto his own locker door in the baseball club room. The catcher gazed at him with unwavering eyes, as if he could care for nothing else in the world—such was the power of his desire. Takaya's forearms were pressing against the locker, sandwiching his pitcher's body and blocking him from every escape. Ren perceived Takaya's face drew closer and his heart thumped really loud. Why hadn't he realized that his lover was such ahandsome boy before?

Embarrassed, Ren closed his eyes while letting Takaya's lips touch his own. Judging from Takaya's earlier gesture, he thought his boyfriend would kiss him voraciously, but instead, the kiss turned out to be the gentlest kiss he had ever received. Their kisses had trained his patience and technique. No longer had Ren been able to detect even the slightest force in Takaya's kiss; instead, the kiss was overflowing with restrained passion. Restrained to invade without bothering Ren. Restrained to give him all the pleasure he needed in such a tantalizing way. Restrained to make him crave for more … and more … and more!

Ren could not suppress his sigh when their kiss ended. His hands were encircling Takaya's back and he did not even realize when he had set them to move there.

"Takaya…" Ren murmured as he nuzzled his head to his boyfriend's neck.

For the first time in his life Takaya felt he could compete with Tajima for interpreting Ren's words after all. Just now, Ren told him "Takaya, that was the best kiss I've ever had." with words unspoken. This was enough to make Takaya smile, and he did so with both arms keeping his love in an arduous embrace.

'_Two more days till weekend_,' Takaya reminded himself. When the time came, he could visit his pitcher overnight; Ren's parents were happy to let him befriend their son. For now, though, he'd have to settle with a mere hug.

###

All naked, Ren was lying flat on his stomach. Takaya gulped. He was unsure he could keep the mighty monster inside him under control—a monster named "Lust."

Ren's skin was smooth, smoother than the bed sheet underneath his body. He called Takaya by his name. So desperate. So importunate. So … soothing!

With a new wave of pleasure unfurled within him, Takaya trailed the skin of Ren's back, first with his fingers, then with his lips. How he admired all the curves and lines of the small of Ren's back and anal groove! Ren couldn't help sighing as he sensed Takaya's torrid breath along his own skin.

"Oh T-ta-takaya, we mustn't. It's not weekend yet and it's troublesome to go to school wobbling and play baseball limping."

But if Ren meant his every word, he wouldn't have been stark naked in the first place, would he? Furthermore, Ren's resistance only whetted Takaya's passion. Losing every bit of self-restraint, Takaya tilted Ren's stomach with one hand and massaged Ren's most private member with the other. In the inside, Ren was trembling with desire; on the outside he was flushing with scarlet.

Takaya smirked on hearing Ren's promiscuous sighs. If his lover was getting _this_ turned on by his mere kisses and caresses, what would become of him later, when they did the "_real thing_"?

Like a tortoise shell, Takaya tucked himself above Ren. Like a silent predator ready to devour his helpless prey, Takaya lunged forward. With a thud, he buried himself to the hilt within his partner. He wanted to conquer Ren completely. To enthrall him. To cosset him. To own him even.

"Mmmph!" A muffled gasp was cast by Ren's mouth and caught by the bed sheets before it reached Takaya's ears.

Takaya crept even closer to Ren so that not only his lower half, but also the rest of his body united with his partner. Then, tilting Ren's chin with one of his hands, and with a voice quieter yet deeper than usual, he whispered "I want to hear your voice" at the crook of his lover's neck.

The scarlet shade on Ren's face now even turned to deepest crimson. Nonetheless, Takaya was not was nowhere near ceasing from his invasion. He pushed Ren downwards although there was no further place Ren could reach, since his frontal part was glued to Takaya's bed. Takaya tugged only to plunge himself within Ren again, firmer and steadier with each journey.

Small, restrained sighs of "Ah!"s began to surface from Ren's throat.

"Louder!" hissed Takaya, both commanding and teasing at the same time.

"But…," panted Ren.

"I said I wanted to hear you—loud and clear." Takaya's lower part kept on engaging Ren with carnal activity that made sure his words were to be obeyed.

"Nnnoo … oooohhh! Haa!"

Ren's inner tightness felt so good; it squeezed him to no end while his dick was ramming Ren's hole with distinctive squelching sounds. Takaya doubt there would ever be the day when he had enough of Ren. Overwhelmed by venereal need, he thrust vehemently. Ren, on the contrary, thought that his back and abdomen might burst any second now. The bed was creaking under their rigorous movements.

"Takayaaaa … please … aahhh!"

If an outsider had watched this scene, it would have been hard to tell whether Ren meant "please stop" or "please don't stop". Takaya, however, knew better of his partner's nature without even seeing the sultriness that was written all over Ren's face.

When Takaya poured himself within Ren, Ren gripped the bed sheet really hard. Another pleasurable whine resounded, "Takayaaa!"

Takaya thought he heard Ren screaming his name, but ended up waking up in a jerk as his mother shouted, "Takaya, get up; or you'll be late!" outside his room.

Cleansing the sticky substance between his legs, Takaya pondered. Was he, deep inside, this possessive and dominating towards Ren? If he really was, would Ren be bothered? No, he wouldn't let him! Making mental notes to be as gentle as possible during their upcoming lovemaking, Takaya got up.

That morning Takaya hastened to school. If he arrived a few minutes earlier, he might steal a chance to seduce—_ahem_—correction, _kiss_ Ren. Today was Friday; he could keep all his seduction for tomorrow, and even made his wet dream come true, when he spent the night at Ren's room.

Takaya got his morning kiss all right, but things did not go as planned after that. Ren told him that Kanou would come to spend the evening with him, so he needed to cancel the supposedly date after school with Takaya.

"I-I'm sorry Takaya … I received his text message the day before yesterday, but forgot to tell you."

Suppressing his sigh, Takaya agreed to let Ren go. He had carefully examined his and Ren's schedule, when the both of them had the least amount of homework and no test before choosing the day for their second date. Yet, he could not turn a blind eye to the fact that Kanou had come all the way from Mihoshi. Besides, he, Takaya, was Ren's boyfriend; he was supposed to make him happy instead of limiting his freedom.

That evening, Takaya set off to the sport shop on his own. He needed a new pair of sneakers and was originally going to ask Ren to accompany him choosing them before going to the cinema. Much to his surprise, however, he saw Ren and Kanou there, as well, two shelves away from him. The atmosphere between them was very intimate—or, more precisely, it was from _his_ point of view, anyway.

A pang of jealousy subdued Takaya when he perceived Ren smiling to Kanou. He did not find it this painful when Ren smiled to Tajima, Hanai, or any of their other team mates. But then again, they knew Takaya was dating Ren and their team mates had no romantic feeling for either of them. With Kanou, on the other hand, there was no such guarantee. _And what's more, Ren did not stammer as much when he's with Kanou than when he's with me_, thought Takaya.

Before Takaya finished sorting out his feeling, however, he saw Ren tripping over the wet floor. A customer had accidentally spilled water from his bottle while shopping earlier and the shopkeeper had not noticed this, so the floor was left unmopped. Takaya hurried to Ren's rescue, but Kanou, who was only a couple of steps away from Ren, had already managed to catch the Nishiura's ace pitcher before he fell to the floor.

"Thank you, Shuu-chan." The distance between their faces was barely more than five inches as Ren said this to Kanou.

Takaya could not bear to see the rest. Ignoring Ren's call for him, he ran off, grabbed his bike and went straight home, where he sulked in his room, playing music loudly.

* * *

PART III

**The Lulling Lube**

The next day, Takaya's anger had not fully subsided. He avoided talking to Ren unless he really needed to; naturally, this meant he abstained from touching Ren too. He replied that nothing went wrong when Ren asked why Takaya was angry with him.

"And Ren," Takaya added, "I'd better not stay at yours tonight. There's an extra assignment for Biology."

"You could … do it at m-my room," suggested Ren.

"I don't want to."

And yet, Ren did not give up. He might be timid in many aspects of life, but he could be as adamant as needed when it came to involve baseball or a certain Abe Takaya. After practice, when Takaya was in the toilet, he hid his mitt. As a result, Takaya still had to search for it even when everybody else had gone home. Takaya opened every locker, checked all equipments, peeked under the table and lifted the bench; still he could not find his mitt.

The club room door slid open to reveal Ren with Takaya's mitt in his hand.

"Oh, you found it. Thanks." Takaya tried to sound as casual as possible as reached for the mitt.

"Actually … I-I hid your mitt, _Abe-kun_," Ren spoke in a tremulous voice, still grasping Takaya's mitt.

Takaya was clearly surprised to hear this, but spoke nothing.

Hence, Ren gripped Takaya's hand while the latter was retrieving the mitt and, bracing himself, said "W-well, I've just called you "_Abe-kun_"; where's my punishment?"

"That isn't necessary now," Takaya answered icily and left.

"I knew it… You're mad at me," Ren's voice caught him before he reached the door.

Takaya took a rather deep breath. "I'm not mad _at_ you." '_I'm mad _about_ you_.'

"Takaya, i-if you're bothered … with what happened yesterday, let me tell you this… There is nothing between Kanou-kun and me… He saved me from tripping. It's not like he was trying to kiss me or anything. In fact, he's got a girlfriend in Mihoshi… He was only here to buy a new bat, but he forgot the address of that shop and asked me to show him the way… You left in a hurry before I could explain the situation… He went back right after that."

"I could guess as much that you did not cheat on me," answered Takaya with a sigh.

"T-then … why are you angry with me?"

"I told you I wasn't angry with you." '_I was angry with myself. For wanting to monopolize you so much. For being jealous over such triviality. For loving you.'_ But there was no way Takaya could tell Ren any of these.

As no further explanation came from his boyfriend, Ren spoke with trembling voice, "Mm-may … may I kiss you … at the very least?"

"Go ahead!" was what Takaya answered, but Ren's feet had already brought him closer to Takaya even before the words tore from Takaya's lips.

Ren's lips were trembling as they kissed, but what perturbed Takaya were the tears emanating from the corners of his eyes.

"Don't leave … I love you." It was Ren who said this, and the moment he did, his words captivated Takaya like magic.

The power to articulate tongue got the better of Takaya, as the sentence "I'll never leave you, Ren." had escaped from his mouth before he willed it.

Takaya was clueless of how Ren's plea made him say such an embarrassing line. He felt becoming more and more similar to a character in his mother's favorite soap opera. Still, he did not regret saying it.

Takaya thought back of the day when Ren, drenched with cold sweat and kept lowering his gaze, said "Without you … I … I am … I am just a pitcher."

"That's not true!"

"It … it … it is! I'm … just … a pitcher. If you … don't catch for me, once again I'll become … a drag."

Takaya's jaw dropped. Nevertheless, a few seconds later, he asked back, "If I catch, will you become a good pitcher?"

"Ye-yes." Determination was building up in Ren's voice more than ever and he straightened his eye level, meeting Takaya's. That was the first time Ren said anything good about himself and Takaya found himself grinning for this very reason.

"In that case, I won't get injured for three years! I won't get sick either! I'll be the catcher in all the games you play!"

Three years. That was the length of their "contract." But right now Takaya really wanted to extend the promised three years into a lifetime, and not only in baseball, but also in domestic life.

Meanwhile, Ren's face gave out a deep crimson color at Takaya's intense look. He started to lower his eyes, trying to flinch from the ravenous youth before him. A futile attempt!

Takaya did not let him flee from his clutch. Placing one hand at Ren's upper back and the other on the small of the back, Takaya tilted Ren's chin with his lips so that _his_ ace's face became kissable.

Takaya did not use any teasing for this particular kiss. The kiss was compact with intensity, incisive enough to pierce his beloved's heart with plethora of "_I love you_"s. And the wordless conveyance successfully reached Ren.

Only Takaya and Takaya alone was the key to Ren's door of solicitude. He showed him the meaning of a true team mate. He was the first to answer "I do" when Momoe asked the team whether they wanted Ren as their ace pitcher. Although Ren told him that he liked him when Takaya held his hand and acknowledged him as a good pitcher before their practice game with Mihoshi, he meant it as a friend and a team mate, not as a boyfriend. Ren felt seriously guilty when he, out of fear, did not reply Takaya's text message after the match with Tosei. Still, Takaya forgave him.

True, he never fantasized flirting with a boy before his first intimacy with Takaya a week before. In fact, Takaya was closer to a heroic figure than a real boyfriend to him. He even used to think that the racing of his heartbeat every time Takaya happened to touch him was induced by fear rather than love. Yet, as time went by, he learned that friendship had transcended through the boundary between admiration and affection.

"Takaya…" Ren panted. Desire flared in his eyes.

"We'll have to hang on until we reach your house," Takaya gave his reply through restrained pants.

Ren jerked. Since when has Takaya become more and more like Tajima—comprehending his unspoken words and all?

Thus, the two boys had their dinner and took their shower as soon as they arrived at Mihashi's residence. Unlike Takaya, who stripped in an instant, Ren detached the clothes from his body slowly. In fact, his face flushed as he began to take off his shirt.

This was not the first time Takaya saw Ren naked, but he couldn't help being fascinated by his lover's nudity. The "blushing bride" was so tempting! '_Soon … soon…'_ Takaya kept reminding himself at nearly every minute.

Ren was concerned with not so different matter. '_Don't stand up … don't stand up!'_ He certainly didn't want his genital to get aroused by Takaya's mere stare.

"I'll wash your back." Takaya offered and Ren nodded. _Better back than front_.

Takaya did not do anything perverted. However, as Ren took his turn to wash Takaya's back, he noticed that his boyfriend's manhood had hardened.

Instinctively, the Nishiura ace pitcher knelt and licked the tip of his catcher's shaft.

Takaya groaned "You don't … need … to…"

"I want to. You did it to me once … I want to know how it feels."

Ren continued to lick the length of his partner's hard-rock member. Takaya breathed laboriously. Ren kissed and nibbled Takaya's balls one by one. Takaya clenched his fists. Ren coated his boyfriend's engorged erection with his mouth and milked it with back and forth movements. Takaya surrendered with a grunt whereas Ren swallowed what he harvested.

While walking to his room, Ren wondered whether Takaya would do his school assignment first, play cards, put on some music, or…

Not unexpectedly, the answer turned out to be: "or…"

"Time to put the lube into use," Takaya broke the silence.

Ren could only blush. Nonetheless, he opened his drawer and handed the lube to Takaya. He wondered if the sensation was similar to when Takaya had applied the salve nine days before … how he missed it! However, Takaya did not use the lube immediately. Instead, he landed multiple ardent kisses on Ren's lips at the rustle of their discarded pajamas. Weak on the knees, Ren let Takaya carry him to bed, bridal-style. There, Takaya laid Ren gingerly, ensuring his hands pillowed his lover's body while putting him down supine on the mattress.

Next, Takaya methodically ascended Ren's body with his tongue, ghosting lightly over his torso before allowing their lips to connect. The Nishiura ace catcher was proficient at touching Ren in all the desirable spots. Every kiss, every tiny nip and lick set his passion aflame. Without him knowing it, his hips had begun to wiggle in rapture whereas his limbs spread fully open, welcoming Takaya by granting him access to quench his lust. Takaya did not waste this opportunity: he lowered his mouth to one of Ren's parted thighs and let his lecherous hands trailed down Ren's legs.

"Haa…"

Ren's sigh of pleasure was the one which stimulated Takaya's resurgent passion more than anything else could. Takaya's hands now halted on Ren's both calves, hoisting them. Ren did let out a tiny gasp, but none of his facial features showed that he actually minded Takaya's treatment.

Hence, Takaya shifted closer, kneeling between Ren's legs and used his own thighs to cushion Ren's lower part whereas his torso leaned atop Ren. Trusting his arms and knees to support his weight, the Nishiura catcher plunged his erect flesh against his partner's most sensual opening. Then, slowly but surely, Takaya's hips surged forward, penetrating his lover in an extensive glide. The lube had done a wonderful job of letting Takaya's manhood slip smoothly inside Ren without further ado.

Ren's both legs were facing upwards. His hips were tilted to meet Takaya's crotch. His back crooked like a crescent moon. His blistered fingers were clutching on Takaya's broad shoulders. Shivering from head to toe at Takaya's solid length buried deeply inside his body, Ren let out a small squeak. He mustn't be too loud; his mother was downstairs.

Takaya gazed concernedly at his lover. He couldn't see Ren's face in his wet dream because they did rear entry sex. Now, however, the dear face was right underneath him, all blushing and shut in the eyes due to both agony and ecstasy.

Takaya had made his boyfriend sitting on top at their previous consummation, so Ren still had had some control about how hard or gentle he had wanted the penetration to be. This time, Ren was at the bottom and Takaya was unsure he would be able to control himself upon seeing Ren's expression during their coupling, hearing Ren's intakes of breath and feeling Ren's delectable skin.

"Aaahh…"

Nevertheless, the pain diminished as Ren's body adapted itself to Takaya's girth. Ren's stiffened muscles gradually relaxed. Takaya's initially slow thrusts grew steadier and more precise as he angled them, ensuring he pressed into Ren's inner sweet spot over and over. Ren's tight clenching sent spasms of pleasure throughout his body as his lover eased in and out, taking him in such an intoxicating rhythm. So delightful that Ren soon found himself locking his legs over Takaya's back and even pressed his partner's butts to encourage deeper penetration.

The stars twinkled in the ethereal firmament, yet far below, two bodies were merging into one. Tonight nothing else mattered for Takaya and Ren as long as they were still in each other's embrace. Never before Takaya felt so ultimately elated, and under the rain of Takaya's trickling sweat, Ren learned the meaning of pure bliss.

"Ta-ah-ka-ahh-ya … I … I —can no longer—aah!"

"Neither can I, Ren."

A delirious moan escaped from Ren's lips when he felt Takaya grow rigid and then exploded inside him. As for Ren, he ejaculated on his and Takaya's torsos; his genital was sandwiched between their stomachs. Ren threw his head back, allowing Takaya to kiss his neck fully. Takaya was embracing him, one hand holding the upper back, the other groping the butt. Their thighs were pressed against each other.

"Takaya…" Ren stroked his lover's hair, sighing pleasurably.

Euphoria enclosed Takaya. Ren had just mentioned his name. Not anyone or anything else. Just him and him only.

As their sated body lay side by side, Takaya hugged Ren and bade him goodnight. In a matter of minutes, the Nishiura's ace pitcher fell asleep in his catcher's embrace with only one thing worrying his mind: after what happened tonight, his other nights were likely to be insipid without Takaya's cuddle.

Takaya, on the other hand, found it hard to sleep. He was not accustomed to have someone else sleep beside him, not even his younger brother. He stared at the bed sheet—all crumpled and doused in sweat and semen. His and Ren's. This made him smile.

Then, he gazed at his lover. Ren was sleeping peacefully, breathing in and out regularly. How he wanted kiss Ren again … but no … this would wake his pitcher. Takaya pondered why he was so preoccupied with concern for this sleeping figure. He remembered how irritated he was by Ren's personality at first: teary, wimpy, cowardice, easily overcome by bus sickness...and yet, the very same Ren also had brought Takaya to tears. Twice, so far.

The first one was at the training camp, just before Nishiura had their practice game with Mihoshi. At that time, Takaya was trying to apply what Momoe taught him to Ren. He held Ren's hand and told him what a good pitcher he was. Ren sobbed, claiming that Takaya was only lying to comfort him. However, as Takaya examined the blisters on Ren's fingers, he realized how hard Ren must have been practicing but his former team mates from Mihoshi Junior High still chased him out of the team without understanding him at all despite his laborious efforts. Since then, Takaya willed to do anything he could to help Ren.

The second time Ren made Takaya cry was during their match against Tosei. Earlier, with the help of Takaya's instruction, Ren managed to take four strikeouts off Tosei. Who'd have thought that a simple "thank you" from Ren's mouth cause tears to emanate from Takaya's eyes? Luckily, Ren was too busy cheering for Nishiura afterwards, so he did not see those tears.

Tears were not the only proof that Ren had touched Takaya's soul. Ren always trusted him with all his heart. He never shook his head to whatever sign Takaya gave him. Had any pitcher, no, _anyone_ in his life, ever trusted him to this extent? Takaya recalled the time Ren had said "I just throw where you tell me to" in spite of Takaya's miscalculation of the opponent's movements. He knew it was trust rather than confidence that made Ren do so. Such pure trust made him happy, but sure demanded high responsibility in return.

As they spent their days together practicing baseball or simply doing homework, Ren's existence had grown into something irreplaceable to Takaya. And before he realized it, he started to think about Ren more than necessary. Although in the beginning he only thought about how to improve their combination on the field, gradually he wondered whether Ren liked some particular food or movies. Then, he searched for excuses to touch Ren's fingers during their practices. After their first make out, he found it agonizing to pass a day without hugging Ren or stroking Ren's silky hair. Abe Takaya had never fallen in love before and once he fell, the pit of love was too deep to climb over.

Takaya snapped his attention to the present again. Beside him was the peaceful expression of Ren's sleeping face. Smiling, Takaya closed his eyes. He dictated himself to drift into slumber once again and this time his body obliged, fully knowing that he would spend the night with the one he loved like no other.

OWARI


End file.
